Mosquito Girl
|level = Demon |abilities = Flight Superhuman Speed Superhuman power |weapons = Horn and Claws |affiliation = House of Evolution |webcomic = Chapter 5 |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 2 |japanese = Miyuki Sawashiro |english = Cristina Vee}}Mosquito Girl (モスキート娘, Mosukito Musume) was a prototype artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution, the first of Genus's mutants to be encountered by Saitama and Genos. Appearance Mosquito Girl full appearance.png|Mosquito Girl (Manga). Mosquito Girl transformation.png|Mosquito Girl, after transformation (Manga). Mosquito Girl Anime Design.png|Anime artwork. Mosquito girl webcomic.png|Post Transformation (Webcomic). Being partly insect, Mosquito Girl's body is largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins and covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's. She also has a rather voluptuous figure. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower humanoid body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the small of her back. Following her transformation, the banded stripes on her body become jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transform into sharp spines. Personality In spite of her human features, Mosquito Girl playfully regards humans and animals as prey, and constantly craves their blood. In contrast, she treats her mosquitoes maternally, referring to them as "little ones" and incorporating them into her attacks. Even in the face of danger, she is arrogant and only mildly irritated, insulting her opponents as much as assaulting them. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl appears in Z-City commanding a mysterious plague of mosquitoes, sweeping the surrounding countryside and forcing citizens to remain in hiding. After victimizing a hapless looter, she is accosted by Genos, who obliterates scores of her mosquitoes with heat blasts. Mosquito Girl avoids his attacks and cuts off his right arm, only to realize Genos had simultaneously torn off both of her lower legs. Summoning a gigantic mass of the insects, she gorges herself using their blood, regenerating her limbs and becoming stronger and faster than before. The entire swarm then descends on Genos, who incinerates them in one massive explosion. Saitama, lured outside by an errant mosquito, is caught in the blast, but only his clothes are vaporized, and he is undamaged. In her evolved state, Mosquito Girl easily outmaneuvers and bisects Genos, but is defeated with a single nonchalant slap from a naked Saitama. Appearances in Other Media Audio Books Genos, Training Dr. Kuseno develops Virtual Genocide System (VGS), a headgear that reads brainwaves and simulates battles between the wearer and monster data stored in VGS. You picture how you fight in your head and VGS will carry it out in the simulation, the resulting battle is visualized on an external monitor. Genos uses these simulated battles to gauge his abilities and gain experience. Genos simulates Mosquito Girl and he defeats her in one shot noting that he won't let his guard down this time. Abilities and Powers Mosquito Girl is a powerful Mutant from the House of Evolution created by Dr. Genus and is considered a dangerous Demon-level threat. Her strength further increased with her transformation which is implied to surpass Armored Gorilla in battle, as she was able to overwhelm Genos, something Armored Gorilla couldn't do. Despite her apparent strength, she was labeled as a mere prototype by her creator. However, Virtual Genocide Simulation shows that Mosquito Girl would be defeated with only a single blast by Genos with his G4 upgrades. Physical Abilities Mosquito Physiology: Mosquito Girl's physiology grants her the capabilities of an actual mosquito, which are only augmented by consuming blood. Despite acting alone, her control over insect swarms gives her more flexibility in combat than any other member of the House of Evolution. Flight: Wings sprouting from her back allow Mosquito Girl to hover and maneuver in midair. Immense Strength: '''As a Demon-level mysterious being, Mosquito Girl naturally has impressive strength. She was able to match Genos, an S-class hero, in combat, being able to rip his arm off in her first form. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: As a Demon-level mysterious being, Mosquito Girl appears to be quite fast, as she was able to dodge some heat beams from Genos and fight on par with him for the most part. Even at high velocity, she can dodge projectiles or make sharp turns without losing speed as well. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Beside using the mosquitoes she controls in combat, Mosquito Girl seems to be a capable unarmed combatant during close quarters battles. She mostly makes use of her claw-like bristles in battle. *'Puncture Attack' (刺突攻撃, Shitotsu Kōgeki): Mosquito Girl uses her frontal horn to attack her opponent. She can stretch or shorten her horn. Her sting can even pass through steel. Mosquito Control (蚊柱支配, Kabashira shihai): Using signals, Mosquito Girl is able to command any and all mosquitoes within 50~ kilometers (30~ miles) to converge simultaneously or attack individual targets, reducing them to dried husks within seconds. Her connection to them also grants her notice of their death, allowing her to pinpoint any attackers. She utilizes her mosquitoes as support for her on the battle field. *'Metamorphosis' (変身, Henshin): By commanding her swarms to inject her with blood, Mosquito Girl can transform to become even stronger, faster and more agile. If granted enough blood, her physical appearance will change. ::Regeneration: After her transformation, Mosquito Girl recovered from her wounds, and even regrew lost limbs. ::Augmented Strength: Her raw physical strength increases greatly after transforming, as she was able to destroy a building with just one slash. She was also able to effortlessly slash Genos apart and bring him to a near-death state. ::Augmented Speed and Reflexes: After her transformation, Mosquito Girl was fast enough to attack Genos from behind, before the latter was able to react, and was able to assault him at speeds he was unable to counter. Major Battles Audio Books Quotes *''"All my little ones, come to me right now...inject the hot, sticky juices in your bellies into your master!"'' Trivia *Mosquito Girl is ranked 9th in the character popularity poll. *Murata drew an injured Mosquito Girl as a takoyaki girl for Dr. Genus. Whether this means if she's alive is still unconfirmed. *The battle between Mosquito Girl and Genos lasted 42 Seconds. References Navigation fr:Mousmétique Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl Category:Mysterious Being Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Mutant Category:Unknown Whereabouts